User blog:EmpressBluefeather31/Inactivity
Hey everyone. Its me, Hannah Bluefeather.Today, there was some complications on chat. I was talking to everyone happy to be on chat and then I quoted someone, (Sven) unknowing that people would take it as mocking someone and taking it the wrong way, which ended up having me being booted from the guild. I am one of the nicest people you could meet, with love and compassion, a good heart and a respecting one. I never meant for it to start out as an argument, but it did and thats over with. No more discussion. After all these events, I decided I would take a small break from the wiki. The wiki is meant for people to form a community- a place where people could edit pages that they thought were relevant or creative, it was a place of respect. Now, it seems that respect is fading. I come on everyday to the chat, excited to talk to you guys. I dont have a lot of friends, so it makes me feel better and confident about myself when I can at least talk to people that even though its on the internet/game, feel like friends. I come on here so I can edit pages and be with the POTCO community. I have a life, so I dont always spend all the time on video games. But when I do, its nice to share it with other people. I come on game almost everyday, and one of the only original active roleplayers. I come on the game because I find it entertaining and fun, and like I said, I see you guys. Besides my family, when I am having a bad day, I come on chat and you guys help me feel a bit better! (family more so) And when Ryan Blademonk isnt online I spend a whole lotta time with all of you guys, whether its looting, or partying, or just goofing off. I was an officer in the British Co, Elites guild. I have been there almost a year. I am one of the most faithful, helping, friendly, loyal, peaceful, kind, nice, hardworking guildmate, and I was a loyal member of the EITC. I wouldnt be harsh or mean to anyone in the guild, I would always be welcoming to EVERYONE that comes online or is welcomed into the guild. I never would kick ANYONE unless given permission by sven himself. That shows respect. I dont just go on a random kicking spree. I had that title of officer for a reason. I earned it. I followed orders and never guild hopped anymore like I used to. Now, I am kicked. Now what? I dont know. Maybe someday I will be allowed in the guild again, who knows. But they kicked the wrong person. I just hope they know they will be without a great kind caring guildmate who would always heal a person if they were ko or help with missions/camping/quests/sailing and other things. Johnny Goldtimbers himself said he would call me a saint if he had the power to. Now, I will be on potco sometimes, and will be on wiki till later today.Then I will go inactive on the wiki for a month or so. I will pop up from time to time on wiki, maybe occasionally on chat for a few minutes. Go ahead, criticize. Criticism is what helps people improve on their mistakes and become better people. Sure I am not claiming that you have flaws in game when you said you didnt Sven, I just was saying that overall nobody is perfect, flaws help you improve yourself and become a better person, and it makes you unique. I wasnt putting it in any rude way at all. I am sorry. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. No rude or trolling comments allowed. I just hope you read this and understand my view on this. I just want to thank all the people that have supported me, like Gillian, I know its confusing now that Im your mom in rp/game even though you were my grandma in rp/game before lol. But, you were the only one supporting me today on chat and it means a lot. Thanks for being for me and keep rocking. Al, Goldtimbers, FailPwnz, Liz, Squirto, goldvane, Boogie, Voxel, Sir Hawke, Kitty, Lucky, Blastshot, Ishamel, Richard, Mylo (even though I dont know you that well) Nults, Robert, the list goes on and on. You guys have been amazing friends, whether I had a good day or bad. You still stuck around for me and welcomed me to this wiki with open arms and nothing but kindness. I know you will be depressed to see me inactive for now but I know you will understand. You have been nice to me in game and in roleplay and I wanted to know how much you friendship means to me and how much I appreciate it. Blake and Garland (Frosted Blakes and Garlic Bread) I know Blake you can be a troll sometimes and Garland I know you criticized me negatively in chat but just letting you know I still care for you guys and you are awesome friends. Sven, I wanted to say it was an honor being an officer in your guild. You have amazing leadership and Svs skills. I really hope you give me another chance and let me earn my officer rank again in the future, Even though we had this little misunderstanding, and I am sorry, you are a great friend and an unbelievably amazingly truly awesomely a hardworking loyal forgiving and true honorful leader and a role model. Last but not least, Ryan Blademonk. I'm sure I will see you in game definitely :P I just wanted to say I valued your friendship and support when things got a little troublesome in game, you werent mad at me instead you stayed by my side and supported me. Even though its virtual, I love you. I love how your kind and respectful even though your inactive, you always have something good to say and find a way to make me smile. I will be on game but will be inactive on wiki. You better come on game and wiki soon! We all miss you, especially me. Well to wrap up I just wanted to say thank you PPW for welcoming me and supporting me and helping me improve on my wiki skills such as learning how to edit stuff and other things. I will see you sometime in May! Fair Winds everyone! I love you all! Empress OUT!!!! - Love. Maria Theresa aka Queen Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria Category:Blog posts